Time to choose
by Fishie Custard
Summary: the doctor is stuck to choose between two separate worlds, In one he is married to rose and has a daughter, in the other he is with Rory and Amy. in both worlds their is a danger that threatens to kill them. The doctor is forced to choose which world is real, the one with rose or the one with Rory and Amy. will he risk losing rose again?
1. Chapter 1

He was startled awake by a soft whimpering in the left hand corner of the bedroom. Slowly so as not to wake his wife, he lifted the covers and creped over to the crib. pering down he caught sight of his beautiful baby girl, she had brownest eyes just like his rose and small brown hair sticking out in all which ways. "Hello love, what's wrong eh?" he gently lifted her from the crib cradling her against his chest, and rocking her rhythmically in his arms. " You are so beautiful, my little one, just like your mum." the little girl cooed reaching her tiny little arm towards his face. looking down, he couldn't imagine his life with out his daughter or his wife. "How about we grab you a nice bottle and i tell you a story eh?" slowly he walked across his bedroom floor shutting the door behind him. after rose gave birth the tardis had rearranged the ship in order to accommodate her better, moving the kitchen and the nursery- which their daughter hardly slept in- closer to their bedroom.

shifting his daughter, he reached into the refrigerator grabbing a bottle and placing it in the microwave for a few seconds to warm it up a bit. grabbing the bottle the doctor walked out of the kitchen and into the nursery sitting down in a rocking chair. he shifted his daughter into a comfortable position and put the bottle into her mouth,holding it the doctor began to rock back and forth in the chair humming an old gallifreyan nursery song as he watched his daughter eat. He was so immersed in his little girl that he did not hear the approaching footsteps, nor the door of the nursery opening. Rose loved these small moments with the doctor, just watching him looking so content with their daughter filled her heart with love. quietly she walked behind him and kissed him on the cheek. he smiled and looked at her

"Im sorry love did I wake you?"

"No, i woke up and you were not there so i decide to come and find you." he laughed

"well here I am."

"yes I see that" she laid a gentle kiss on her daughters head "I love you doctor."

"I love you to, and i love you aswell" he laughed as he placed a kiss upon his daughters little heead.

"thank you" rose said

"what for love?"

"for loving me and giving me our beautiful daughter."

"I should be the one thanking you." she laughed "I was just about to tell our little Arora a story, care to join?"

"O always." she sat down in the rocking chair next to him

"When i was a little boy I dreamt of the stars, I wanted t-" he stopped as he heard a chirping sound like birds come out of know were.

"what's wrong doctor?"

"I dont know i thought I heard somthing…. anyway, I wanted to travel the gal-" the second time he heard the sound he slowly stood up and placed Arora into roses arms, something was not right.

"Are you ok love?" rose asked concerned.

"Ya im alright." In truth he was definitely not ok, his head was beginning to feel fuzzy, he was having trouble keeping his eyes open and the chirping was getting louder. "Rose….somethings wrong….are you feeling ok?"

"what to do you mean? i feel fine why?" concern rising in her voice

the doctor swayed a bit, he knew he was in trouble "no matter what...I will protect you..I lov-" he backed out falling into the darkness.


	2. Ponds

**Sorry the chapters are so short, I promise i will make them longer. let me know what you think :)**

the first thing he was aware of was a small pounding in his head,and the cold metal. slowly he opened his eyes and nearly jumped in surprise.

"Bout time you got up. RORY! HE AWAKE!" she turned back to him " can't be too comfortable sleeping on the floor of the control room but, then again fell asleep on the floor of that train in gochie so who am i to judge." just then rory ran into the control room panting out of breath.

"You gave us quite a scare...thought you were dead at first….god im out of shape." the two began to banter back and forth while the doctor just stared at them in dull confusion. They were dead, he and rose had lost them. wait, where is rose? he sprung up nearly hitting the redhead.

"Im very glad to see you both dont get me wrong but, one question, where is Rose?" they both looked at him in confusion and worry.

"doctor she died a long time ago, remember canary wharf? you told us she got stuck in that parallel worl-" he cut her off

"no she came back i was just with her" he took off running down the corridor. "ROSE! LOVE WHERE ARE YOU?" he reached their bedroom, and stared at the wall which once held the door to the nursery. "where's the nursery? ROSE!" rory and amy were now thoroughly confused, rose was not nor had she ever been there and why would a need a nursery?

"doctor, rose is not here! she never has been! i think perhaps you need to sit down for-"

"NO! no, your wrong! where is my wife and daughter?" amy shook her head sadly

"Raggedy man, it was only a dream you had. Rose is not here nor has she ever been." she saw a tear fall from his eyes.

"no...no she has to be here."

"she is not here." amy hugged the doctor holding him tight, poor guy she thought still haunted by what could have been. "we have been traveling with you for...god knows how long, and i can promise you, she is not here." the doctor looked at her, breaking her heart

"it was so real…...I was so happy."

"im sorry" slowly they stood up and walked back into the control room. the doctor held a somber complexion for a few seconds before switching moods automatically. He couldn't let his companions know how hurt he was.

"so then ponds, where were we, ooo i like that ." smiling he looked towards the now thoroughly confused ponds.

"are you sure you're ok doctor?" rory asked as he approached the man

"o yes never better, now then where shall we travel to today?"

"listen doctor, i think that we should just hang around the tardis today."

"ya, i have to agree with that" they both looked at him for confirmation.

"oh, well i suppose we could just watch a movie or something if you all would like." they sighed in relief. maybe he needed a day off from traveling to collect himself, their last adventure had been a real long one. truthfully however he still didn't believe that rose was a dream, it felt to real.

"so ponds, what shall-" he suddenly heard chirping much like the last time. "did you hear that?"

"here what?" they said in unison looking worried.

"nothing, anyway where was I? o yes, what shall-" this time the chirping was accompanied by a slight dizzy sensation. "oh god, its happening again!"

"what's happening again? you're not making any sense-" suddenly the tardis lurched, the last thing he saw was the fear in his two best friends eyes as the darkness once again took over.


	3. Chapter 3

The throbbing his head was getting old, and to be honest- he had no clue where he was this time. He could feel cold metal behind his head and back, paired with a whirring sound that to be honest sounded just like the TARDIS.

"Wakey, Wakey little Time Lord." The unfamiliar voice was paired with a shrill, mocking tone that made the Doctor wince as much as his restraints. He quickly decided to stay still, and not awknowlege the stranger's presence until he could get a little more information about them.

"Oh come on now, I know you can hear me!"

Dammit, he thought There goes that plan. Slowly the Doctor opened his eyes, only to find the familiar walls of his TARDIS greeting him.

Well… At least I know where my ship is.

"Well, that took a while." The Doctor turned and looked around the empty control room, but failed to notice anyone. The voice started up again, "Over here chinny."

"Well that was RUDE!" The doctor cried, jumping off the floor and spinning around he saw a short man in a bow tie leaning on his console as if it were nothing more than a piece of furniture. The stranger huffed, shaking his head in dismay.

"Honestly, I've heard such good things. Last of the Time Lords, The Oncoming storm, and many—" The man turned around and began to play with one of the knobs on his TARDIS. "Many more. What a shame, you're nothing more than a kid in a bow tie with a… well… quite horrid chin." The doctor looked upon him angrily.

"First off Bow ties are cool, Rose told me so, second who are you? And last how did you get on my TARDIS?" The man grumbled and rolled his eyes.

"Oh aren't we the philosopher!" the Doctor could feel the anger beginning to boil inside his chest. Who does this guy think he his?

"WHO are you?" The Doctor demanded, his frustration and anger wearing out any patience he had left for this man's stupid little game.

"Oh, what shall we call me? I suppose if you're the Time Lord than I'm… the Dream Lord." the man nodded his head in approval.

Nodding his head, the Doctor began to think of every Lord he'd ever known, seen, or heard about. But no one—to his knowledge—matched this odd man's description. In an attempt to buy time, he nodded his head—pumping the man for more answers. "And how did you get on my TARDIS?"

"AH good question, let's just say that's for me to know and you to find out." the Dream Lord pushed himself off the console and slowly strolled around, hands in his pockets, to where the Doctor stood. "My, My what an imagination you have… and the best part is, I can read you like a book!" The Dream Lord circled the doctor and laughed, "Oh its just so easy."

The Doctor took a step back, narrowing his eyes at the circling Dream Lord. "What do you want?" The man stopped in front of the Doctor, tilting his head curiously.

"Weeeellll, that's a loaded question you see."

"How so?"

"Oh, I don't want to ruin the fun now do I?" The Man laughed again and walked back towards the TARDIS' counsel, dragging his hand across the coral teasingly as he did so.

"What fun?" The Doctor asked cautiously—the true threat this man held beginning to take root in his mind.

"All in good time my friend, all in good time." The Dream Lord smirked. "Tell me something, Doctor, what is it like to lose those you love? Is it painful, does it hurt?"

The doctor frowned, panic beginning to replace the anger as all the possibilities began to run through his mind.. "Why would you ask that?"

"What if you were forced to chose?"

The Doctor frowned, What does he mean… Choose?

"Choose between what exactly." The Dream Lord looked him dead in the eyes, sending shivers down the Doctor's spine.

"Two worlds. One, in the TARIS with Rose and you daughter; the other, in the TARDIS with Rory and Amy. Both have the possibility of being real, however in the end only one can be. And just to make it more interesting. I am only going to give you three times in each world to chose." The Dream Lord sighed "Oh! And did I mention you've already used up one, therefore you have two more visits to each world." The Doctor's eyes went wide, "So who's it going to be doctor? Your family, or your friends?"

"What happens to the world I leave behind?" the Dream Lord regarded him coolly, a small smile beginning to form on his smug face.

"Oh, that's all in the fun, I am afraid.—" But the rest of his speech was drowned by the sound of chirping birds—Doctor watched as the Dream Lord smirked and looked up into the TARDIS.

"Tweet, tweet, Time to go to sleep, Which world will it be?"

And without warning, the Doctor felt himself being pulled into darkness once more.


	4. arora

As the darkness lifted, the Doctor felt a soft touch upon his head followed by a stroking sensation above his eyebrow. A soft voice whispered, "Can you hear me love?" The stroking sensation continued and was paired with a soft touch upon his head every so often. "I need you to wake up love. Please wake up for me."

Ever so slowly, the Doctor opened his eyes and looking into the ever familiar brown eyes of his wife. He was speechless, his beautiful Rose sat before him breathing in relief, he thought he had lost her again….. forever.

Throwing himself up, he held on to Rose tightly "My beautiful Rose….oh Rose I thought…. I thought I lost you." He grabbed her head and pressed his forehead to his, taking in her bewildered expression. She held on to his hands which were still tightly grasped on her face

"What do you mean? You were only out for about 5 minutes..." He sighed and kissing her deeply before pulling away.

"Not for me-"

"What do you mean no-"

They were interrupted by a feeble cry coming from across the room. Jumping up off the floor, the Doctor rushed to the side of the crib and peered down into the wet eyes of his little girl. Gingerly lifting her from the bed, he held her close to his hearts, rocking her and placing kisses upon her soft brown hair.

Her cries died down as she snuggled into her daddy's arms, drifting into mindless dreams by the soft lull of his voice. Rose stood in front of him and placed her arms around his waist shifting their daughter so she pressed up against both of her parents with her father's arms wrapped securely around her.

Rose placed a gentle kiss upon her daughter's head and then upon his cheek. The Doctor looked up and placed his forehead once more upon hers, a silent tear slipped down his face as he once more thought of what he had lost.

"I love you Rose Tyler, I always have and always will." He whispered, Rose smiled and kissed him once more.

"Darn right you do…. But what's wrong, why are you crying?"

"I couldn't bear the thought of losing both of you." Rose released his waist, and stepped back giving him a toothy grin.

"You never will, I'm afraid you're stuck with us." He laughed quietly, placing another kiss on Aurora's head.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Rose smiled and turned to leave, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"That's good, cause I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." Putting her hand out, she went to open the door– but stopped when she saw that he had not followed. Rose turned around to watch her husband softly stroking his daughter's cheek.

"I'm going to the kitchen to grab some breakfast….you coming?" The Doctor smiled softly.

"No, I think I might stay here for a bit."

Laughing, Rose shook her head, "Alright, be good."

With that, she turned and left the nursery; closing the door before continuing down the hall to the kitchen. She still hadn't asked him why he had passed out, but at the moment he had seemed so distraught she wanted to do anything to keep him from that pain again

Aurora moved in her sleep, and the Doctor carefully shifted her in his arms to lay her across his chest as he sat down in the chair. She snuggled close into the crook of his neck as he continued to stroke her back, humming an old Gallifreyan song.

His baby girl! Honestly, he couldn't tell you a person that he loved more than her, well, except for Rose. His other children were loved, don't get him wrong but, they were not natural born children, and was not able to spend much time with them as they grew up, he loved them but had no connection with them .

Aurora was different though, with her he felt a connection to Rose, that even when she was not in the room seemed to pulse through his little girl into him. How could he lose something like this something so...so...so precious? His choice was simple, how could he not chose his family? Rory and Amy would understand, they had to right? He had a child who needed her father to chase away her fears, protect her from harm, and comfort her. He had Rose, his beautiful Rose, who meant so much to him.

She was his every breath, his every thought. How could he go on without them? The Doctor panicked when he began to feel lightheaded again. carefully he sat up and walked over to the crib placing his sleeping baby girl upon her crib. Gingerly he kissed her little head, "I love you".

The bird tweeted, and the Doctor felt himself fall once again into the endless darkness, and the chaos that had ensued upon the TARDIS with Rory and Amy when he had 'left'.


	5. 10

Sorry I have not updated in a while :( here is the next chapter sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar lol Thank you to everyone who left me a review i really appreciate it! the darkness slowly began to clear and i heard faint mumbling in the back ground. "I swear if he keeps passing out like that, I am going to kill him myself!" "His pulse..or pluses are fine...I think..i don't really know what his pulse should be like." the doctor herd a dull swack and a yelp before Amy continued. "Doctor! oi spaceman time to get up!" slowly he opened his eyes and looked up and the ponds who were at this moment leaning over him. "Hello sunshine! so glad you could join us!" Amy laughed sarcastically shaking her head "are you sure your alright? that's the second time today?" the doctor ran his had up his face and over his hair and he sat up and looked around the dark console roo- wait! why was the console room dark? "amy, rory? why is the tardis-" he was cut off by a loud bang on the tardis wall that echoed across the room. amt jumped in surprise clinging on to rory "Doctor? what was-" she was cut off by another bang, this one however was louder than the other. jumping up the doctor rushed to the console unit and looked upon the tardis screen. "what happened when I was out? NO! better yet how long was I out?" amy shrugged her shoulders "Well when you passed out the tardis was like free falling or something, i swear i thought we were going to die, and then it just froze….and all the lights went out." "Ok but how long was I out?" "I dont know perhaps like 5 minuets tops." the doctor nodded and returned his attention to the screen. the Dream lord had told him that he would make it hard for him to choose, however he had failed to mention just how he was going to do that. Another bang echoed through the console room. spinning around the doctor faced the ponds. clapping his hands together and wearing a goofy grin. "Ok ponds, lets say that i theoretically could not get the tardis going...and by theoretically i mean i cant...well its not that i cant its more that i dont know how….weeeel its more like im not sure how to fix it….well truthfully i dont really know whats-" Amy cut him of by putting her hand over his mouth. "How about we try this again, yea?" the doctor nodded and took a deep breath. "I dont know whats wrong with the tardis! Well that was not to hard." he smiled and amy almost slapped him across the face. "so whats out their then?" rory mumbled "not sure-" another loud bang "does not sound good though eh?" the doctor laughed and side stepped around the ponds taking inventory of the area. what to do? what to do? nervously the doctor walked up to the door of the tardis and leaned his head against the door. preoccupied with the task at hand he did not see both of the ponds fall to the floor in a heap. "yooohooo!" the sarcastic voice cried. the doctor spun around and yelped in surprise coming face to face with the dream Lord "did you miss me?" the doctor scoffed "no not realy" the time lord laughed and began to pace "im getting quite board of these childish games doctor!" "what games?" "the ones your playing!" he screamed, before his voice went soft again"have you decide who you are going to choose?" the dream lord took a step to the side showing the doctor his friends on the floor. the doctor moved to get close but the time lord stepped in front of him." .ah. I told you i was getting board. so how about we speed things up a bit? i wont let you visit rose again." the doctors eyes widened in fright "instead i will give you 10 minuets to decide who you choose. 10 minuets thats it." the doctor looked into the time loards eyes "rory and amy will die if you chose rose and aurora. and consequently rose and aurora will die if you chose amy and rory!" he laughed " o what fun this is!" the doctor sneered and went to grab the time lord only to find he had disappered. "were Are you!" the doctor screamed. "behind you!" the doctor jumped in surprise "10 minuets thats it. and however you dont choose you have to watch die with out any way of helping them….have fun." and with that the time lord disapeard. "10 minuets!" the voice cried once more. 


End file.
